Ereri Dog Oneshot
by icesodameow
Summary: The Survey Corps have introduced dogs into their team for working purposes, and Levi and Eren are both on a veterinary care course for the dogs. Stuff happens. Short oneshot.


Eren Jaeger loved dogs. Which was why it made him particularly happy to see the well-trained masses of canines assemble themselves into typical row formation every morning; for the Recon Corps had recently introduced these mutts as an active affiliation or as members of the team. They were of pedigree blood and their breeding parents were selected to be the strongest and healthiest, then the pups were introduced into welcoming human arms where professionals trained them to be the swiftest and most athletic animals in the town, with a sharpness that challenged even the horses. Enthusiasts such as Hanji even proposed to train them to use 3D manoeuvre gear.

Eren watched contentedly as the dogs stood in a statute, formal manner; their chests jutting out proudly, ears locked to stand straight up, and their fore and back legs spaced out evenly.

Encompassing their bodies were specially crafted uniforms which were committed to keeping them comfortable and encouraging more limb movement; and similar to the humans, draping their backs were cloaks of green with the 'Wings of Freedom' stamped gaudily on the surface.

As Levi walked past them, his authoritative movement was rewarded with the synchronised greeting of the dogs. Each and every one of the bright-faced mutts lowered their body down onto one foreleg so that their noses almost touched the ground, as it was the closest possible way a dog could mirror the Survey Corps salute.

"Eren, go fetch me the whip please"

The dazed boy suddenly snapped out of his trance. Whip? During his short experience in the veterinary course of the corps, he had never heard such an object being used near an animal

"Heichou, excuse me but, why do you need such a _thing?_"

"Come over here" Levi beckoned with a finger to where he was standing.

Eren dutifully walked over and saw his captain staring into the third row of the dogs.

"Do you see that? That dog is _sleeping_"

Indeed, the body of a young French Spaniel was slumped over in a tired heap between two standing dogs, letting out soft snores.

"I-Is waking him up gently not an option?"

"You idiot, it's either gentleness or punishment for disciplining the dogs, and a soft voice will get you nothing but laziness"

Eren was unable to accept such an action.

"How could you commit something so cruel? Is that kind of behaviour even allowed-"

"I'll get it myself then."

Eren had to turn his head away as he listened to the sound of a whip sailing through the air, which was followed by a guttural whine.

Although the evidence had been presented many times that Levi was not a fan of dogs, there was one mutt in particular that the captain showed a little more interest and kindness in; a brown-pelted Labrador with green-flecked eyes that uncannily matched Eren's. Sometimes he would catch his captain looking at the dog rather fondly, or even giving it a light kiss on the top of it's head.

That was when Eren wished he could swap places with the dog.

That following afternoon, when the sun had reached its zenith and was burning its heat into the metal shelters, Eren had finished distributing the feed to the Recon Dogs and was entering one of the sleep shelters when he saw a very tired-looking Levi, probably fatigued from the day's work, dozing on a bale of hay; and, surprisingly, his favourite dog had somehow managed to nap on his stomach without waking him up.

_Who's sleeping now, eh_.

Eren advanced soundlessly towards his captain and bent down, gingerly nudging his arm.

"Levi. Wake up."

It took a few moments for the captain to leave his sleep, and his eyes still remained closed when he awoke. His eyebrows furrowed a little as he sensed an unfamiliar presence on his torso area.

"Jaeger... Why are you pressing down on my stomach like that.."

Eren's face went red and he turned his head away, biting down on his lip.

"Heichou, that's not me..."

Levi had now fully awoken and he blinked his eyes wildly to see his favourite green-eyed mutt lolling it's great tongue and now using his stomach as a place to thud his wagging tail upon.

"Tch, I didn't invite him here; why has this stupid dog decided to help himself huh?" He pretended to not care for the dog.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you as much as you have to him," Eren bit back a smile, as this was probably something he should not really have said out loud.

His captain lowered his eyes a little and frowned, and would have gone pink if he had the physical ability to blush.

Quick to change the mood, he lifted the dog off his stomach and inspected its fur.

"He's filthy, and needs a bath. Eren, help me wash him."

"Yes, Heichou."

The two had dragged out a large, rusty metal piece which was most likely a remnant of a water tank, and they filled it with water from a stream, and then when they were ready to begin, they realised a small problem- the dog had run off because he had a great fear of baths and was also a master of hide-and-seek, when he was the one to hide.

"Eren, I'll go find the little shit and you prepare the soap."

And so Levi went to look for the dog while Eren tried to scour the dog shed for animal-appropriate cleansing items.

After a while, he retreated from the shed with a small slippery bottle and was cursing, as his fingers kept sliding around the cap and losing the force to open it.

_Oh shit_.

The cap bolted open unexpectedly and the sudden, jarring movement caught him off guard and the bottle fled the grip of his hands, bouncing on the ground and leaking a slippery texture in small pools.

Just after that moment, Levi came back with the quivering dog and set him into the tub and unknowingly walked towards where Eren was.

The younger boy was unable to warn him in time

"Wait-"

The soap had quite literally soaked itself into the hardened ground, leaving a very moist surface and Levi's misplacement of his foot caused him to stumble awkwardly and fall straight towards where he was walking to- to Eren, that is.

Eren's arms were greeted suddenly with the rather short body of the captain, but he was still unable to support his weight so they both fell to the floor in an odd position where Levi hovered above Eren's body, and their faces were at an uncomfortably close proximity.

The heat he felt in the Titan's stomach was better than the heat he felt now on his face.

"H-Heichou- are you hurt? I'm incredibly sorr-"

"You shitty brat" Levi murmured softly, sliding his hand behind Eren's head, and he jerked his face towards his to kiss him.


End file.
